


For Where Your Treasure Is, There Will Your Heart Be Also

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Fables Of One Suicidal Spider [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Dies, Peter is dead from the beginning, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicide, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, he jumped off a bridge, hi lesbiams, i was told i wouldnt DARE kill him, so naturaly i did, this is for benkro meg and kylie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Peter Parker was a lot of things.He was a kid.He was Spider-Man.But probably most importantly, he was Tony's son, biology be damned.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Fables Of One Suicidal Spider [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697761
Comments: 50
Kudos: 240





	For Where Your Treasure Is, There Will Your Heart Be Also

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introvertedpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedpineapple/gifts), [MyLifeIsSMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsSMess/gifts), [keuricshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keuricshake/gifts).



> Please be careful reading this, it's quite vague, that's kinda what I like about it, but we do talk about suicide, depression, and I talk briefly about two drugs, anti-depressants and one for anxiety.
> 
> Do not read if this triggers you, stay safe
> 
> \- Cheerio x
> 
> Also, I wrote most of this at 3 am, don't judge ik it's bad okay

Tony walked into the room, his chest heavy with emotion. He saw May, sitting on the floor, her skinny arms hugging her knees. Unshed tears lingered in her chocolate eyes as she stared at – or rather through – the bunk bed.

He placed calloused hands on the woman’s shoulder, an action he often felt comfort in himself. He supposed it reminds (or reminded) him that he wasn’t alone. In response to his caring gesture, she placed her soft hand on top of his well-worn one, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. He turned in the direction she was facing and slid down the wall, sitting next to her.

They sat in silence for a good while, the ambience filled with sorrow, yet peace. Despair, yet unity. Those feeling never go together, but somehow, in that moment, it felt right.

“Y’know, he always loved the Queensboro Bridge. When he was little, he loved the lights and the thrill of walking over water. He even took some beautiful pictures,” The nurse said, “He was great at photography. Just one of his many talents. He kind of gave up after Ben died; I wish he picked the skill back up.”

Tony nodded. “I didn’t know he liked photography. I don’t know much about him.”

“Yet you still loved him like a son.”

The mechanic nodded.

“I just wish I paid attention more. He was obviously struggling. Hell, I was the one that knew about the Xanax and the Citalopram, and I still-“She cut herself off with a sob, her hand moving to cover her mouth. The billionaire instantly pulled her into a hug.

“Don’t you dare say it was your fault, Ms. Parker. He was great at hiding his emotions, putting on a smile. And, if anything, I’m as much to blame as you are, probably even more.”

May smiled sadly at his reassuring words, but looked away. Tony had spent enough time with the woman to know what she was thinking.

“Hey, look at me,” She obeyed, “It wasn’t just him who lost everything. You’ve lost your brother and sister in law, your husband and your nephew, who was basically your son as much as he was mine,” his eyes welled with tears,” I know you’re hurting, but you are not alone. You will never be alone. But you can’t keep it all inside. He did that, and it’s not healthy. Remember we are your family; me, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and little baby Stark. We will always be there for you, no matter what.”

The tears that had congregated in her eyes spilled onto her cheeks, quickly falling on the navy carpet. She threw herself into the billionaire’s arms, who melted into the embrace.

“You’re a strange one, Tony stark. Ill admit, I didn’t like you when you recruited him to fight Captain America, but… I’m happy he had a father figure like you in his life.”

And if Tony’s heart wasn’t a puddle in his ribcage before, it sure was now.

“Oh, that reminds me,” she said, moving from her sitting position to the desktop next to her, where she pulled out a drawer from the bottom. Inside were little nick-knacks, until Tony took a closer look. The biggest object was by far the canon camera, but he didn’t get to see much else before May was pulling out things to show him.

She shoed him a tiny pair of Pointe shoes- his first pair. She pulled out a hospital ID band, about as small as two of his fingers, which read ‘Peter Benjamin Parker, 10.8.02’. Lots of small, yet significant things he saw, but the last one made his heart stop.

“This is for you.”

It was a wad of bright pink post-it notes, about half used, with messy writing on the top one that was undoubtedly peter parkers. His breath caught when he read the first two words.

‘Baby names.’

Tony choked on a sob.

“How did he know? We were- we were gonna surprise him later in the pregnancy.”

“He always does. Do you think you can read them? Even I don’t know what he put down.”

Tony nodded, and started reading them in the order in which they were written. 

“Morgan. May. Olivia. Isla. Michelle. Gwyneth. Renai. Charlotte. Emile. Amie”

“Don’t ask me how he knew it was a girl. I don’t know.”

“Our boy was always full of surprises, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, looking out of the window, "He is.”

* * *

When Tony was told the ex-avengers (ex-ex-avengers?) were moving back in, he had a panic attack. It was so sudden, so soon, and he wasn’t ready. Sure, May had moved in, and Rhodey spent more time there, but that was different, considering each person living with him then was grieving, their presence was also unknowingly helping Tony too. As well as, no one in that tower killed his parents, or plunged an unbreakable death-Frisbee into his chest.

But, the United Nations, despite the accords being scrapped, agreed that the heroes should be under one roof in case of an emergency. Luckily for the already established occupants of the tower, not everyone on ‘Team Cap’ was coming at once.

The first arriving were Clint, Steve, Nat and Barnes. Tony wasn’t really mad at Natasha; in fact they had remained friends and kept in close contact. The others, eh, not so much.

The greeting was tense, to say the least. Steve was polite, as were the trust of them (except Barnes, who didn’t really say anything, but Tony cant argue with that). Everyone greeting the heroes were polite, yet cold (if that was even possible), and happy just glared at cap when he demanded to know who may was. Tony watched was all of them took wary glances at Pepper, whose baby bump was clearly showing (she was pretty far along; another reason Tony didn’t want the rogues there).

After their re-introduction to the tower, they moved towards their rooms, which had been in the same place they used to be. Steve smiled, he missed it, really. The only difference was the navy door, with hand-painted red spider-webs.

“What’s this?” the super-soldier asked, gaining the attention of the other heroes.

“I don’t know,” Clint said, “maybe its for that spider-guy that was in Germany.”

The two got closer to the door; Bucky popped his head from his doorframe. “Stevie, I don’t think you should go snooping. Stark has been generous to us, so to disrespect his privacy…” he trailed off.

“Come on, Buck, aren’t you at least a little curious to see what’s in their? Besides, its not Stark’s privacy, its that spider-guy’s. And he’s young, he’ll get over it.”

This time, Natasha came out of her room to try and stop them. “I really don’t think you should do that.” The spy knew what had happened; Tony spilled everything to her one night when he was shit-faced.

“Why? You know what’s inside, Romanoff?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then tell us what’s in there.”

“Its not my place.”

Clint shrugged at Steve, who twisted the door handle, and opened the door. Inside was just a bedroom. Clint, who had a teenage son, thought that a teenager lived in there. The walls had the same pattern the door had; the carpet was a bright red. Multiple posters and picture frames were hung on the wall, the duvet and pillows were a sophisticated white. The desk by the door was matching the bed, but it didn’t match the room. It was messy; multiple whiteboards with calculations were stacked on top of each other, several old computer parts were thrown about, and-

“Clint?” Steve said, unsure. The archer looked at the captain, who was by the bedside table, looking down at the contents; a half-full glass of water, two silver band things, To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee, a phone, an envelope titled to ‘Mr.Stark’, and a picture frame.

The picture was nice – a little muted in colour but otherwise nice. To the left of he frame was a teenager – around 17 years old. He was wearing a black cap and matching t-shirt. His smile was huge and filled with happiness and his eyes were crinkled. Next to him was Tony, but the Tony in the picture was a far cry from the clean-cut, suit-wearing Tony Stark who always looked his best. He was wearing a dark green shirt and his signature sunglasses, but in the reflection you could see the phone [that took the picture being held up by a shoe. ](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.ladbible.com/entertainment/film-and-tv-tom-holland-and-robert-downey-jr-share-selfies-together-20190823.amp.html)

“What are you doing?”

They turned, and saw Tony and Nat in the doorway.

“Tony, whose room is this?”

“That’s none of your business, you just need to know its not yours. Get out.”

“But-“

“OUT!”

The two left, Steve throwing a dirty look at Tony. Once they were behind closed doors, Tony walked into the room. He hadn’t been in his room since it happened, and the sudden weight of his death made the billionaires legs shake, causing him to fall on his knees, and sobs racked his body.

Later that night, the Avengers were settling down from the chaos at dinner. It was nice to be able to joke and banter about things, but Tony was mostly silent throughout the whole dinner, Steve noticed.

It seemed Clint noticed too, as the group were a just about to turn on a film when the Archer confronted the Billionaire.

“Why don’t you pick a movie, Stark?”

Tony didn’t answer, he was too lost in his own thoughts.

_They were in Peter’s room._

_They were in Peter’s room._

_They were in Peter’s room._

“Come on, Stark. You really that pissed at us for snooping in Spidey’s stuff? Cause honestly it’s not your place. You aren’t the kids dad.”

May let out a small gasp from where she was sitting, the only ones able to hear it were the two closest – Rhodey and Pepper.

“Barton-“ Nat warned, before she was cut off.

“No, Nat. There’s no way that Spidey is Stark’s kid. He can’t even take care of himself, let alone a child. The baby would probably be born with some weird insomnia or whatever.”

In Clint’s defence, he didn’t actually know what he was saying. He didn’t know the hours of torment and drinking and sobbing because of what his kid had done. Clint was joking, and Tony knew, but the words were like salt on a wound and it cut through him better than a blade ever could.

“Shut up.”

The Billionaire said it so quietly, but that didn’t stop everyone’s head turning. The anger, guilt and pain leaked into his voice so everyone listened to the normally nonchalant mechanic.

“I’m gonna make one thing really clear to all of you, okay?” He said it so calmly it was scary, tears welling in his eyes, “You don’t ever go in that room again. I thought you’d have a little more respect for people’s privacy, I’m disappointed.”

He took in a breath.

“And Barton, I did have a kid,” he heard Steve and Clint take in breaths, “he was the best, most kind, caring, empathetic person you could ever meet.”

“He was a little Ray of sunshine, filled with energy and joy. He wasn’t naive, in fact he was very traumatised by everything he went through, but he was still amazing.”

By this time, Tony, Pepper and Rhodey were crying, May was quietly sobbing.

“I’m sorry,” Clint said, “What happened to him, if you don’t mind.”

Tony harshly wiped at his tears with the back of his hand.

“He killed himself.”

“I’m so sorry, Tony. I imagine losing a child is the worst pain someone could go through,” Steve said.

“No actually - what I did to the person who pushed my son over the edge, who prompted him to suicide – that is the worst pain someone can go through.”

* * *

“Hey, Morguna?” Tony called from the doorframe, knocking on the girls open door.

“Yeah Dad?” The now thirteen year old replied.

“Do you remember the story I told you when you were little, about your older brother who was also a superhero?”

She set down the pen she had in her hand.

“Yeah, he was my favourite story.”

He cleared his throat. “Would you like to meet him?”

The family, Tony, Pepper, May and Morgan were all walking across the grass a couple hours later (it took a while to drive to Queens).

They stopped in front of one particular Gravestone.

“I wish I knew him. You always talk about him and he seems lovely.”

“You would’ve loved him.”

“And he would’ve loved you,” Tony said, adding onto May’s statement, “He would’ve never let you go if he had the chance.”

“I love him, and I never even knew him.”

Tony nodded sadly, “Yeah. But, we can tell you stories and show you pictures. That way, he never truly dies.”

“Yknow he named you. Morgan May Stark. The two names he would’ve wanted over everything else.”

Morgan nodded, setting down the bouquet of daisies (his favourite flower) by the stone.

After a while, Pepper rested her hand on her daughters shoulder.

“Let’s go.”

Morgan nodded and rubbed her nose, following May and Pepper back to the car.

But Tony didn’t follow.

“Hey kid. Time flies doesn’t it? It’s been thirteen years. Morgan’s officially a teenager, and i dont know what to do with that. I’m just trying to do what I did with you. You would’ve been twenty nine. today. Twenty nine. You’re getting old. You’re not allowed to do that.”

He saw Pepper, watching him from the distance, and knew he should be going.

“Sadly, I’m going to have to cut this talk short, but I love you kid. I never stopped loving you. Happy birthday.”

He rubbed his eyes, and walked away from the gravestone that he visited often.

_Peter Parker_

_10 August 2001 – 2 July 2019_

_‘For where your treasure is, there will your heart be also.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I love feedback and talking to yall


End file.
